Interconnectivity of electrical system components is typically accomplished using conventional wiring methods identified in marketplace standards. Each conventional wiring method constitutes an interconnectivity system that has evolved over years, decades, and in some cases through centuries. None of these interconnectivity system technologies are a “single provider solution”. These technologies, because of their evolutionary nature, rely on multiple point source technology providers in the following areas of: system performance criteria and specification; system design test and validation; system implementation methodology; component performance criteria and materials specification; component test and validation; component manufacture and quality assurance; component logistics; system implementation tools; system implementation technical skill; and system installation verification and validation.
This list of providers flows out a series of interconnectivity related technology needs in a logical order. For the conventional interconnectivity system, however, the marketplace provides for these needs in a disjointed, incomplete, and slow moving fashion. This marketplace tendency leaves implementers of interconnectivity systems stuck in time with outmoded and complex technology, coupled with a very high degree of relative cost—all through the auspices of an undocumented and undefined system.
The conventional interdependent interconnectivity solution technologies—at all levels within a system—have multiple sources of supply, which in turn makes each such source in that marketplace a commodity provider with unpredictable commodity margins. A conventional commodity “pipe and wire” interconnectivity solution (of which there are many) follows, specifying the interconnectivity related technology areas.
Pipe and wire solutions evolved out of the electrification of gas lamps where interconnectivity was affected by manually fishing rubber and cotton insulated conductors through the existing gas pipes. From a system engineering perspective, no system level performance criteria or specifications were established. Performance criteria and specifications evolved from multiple arenas and forums.
As no system level performance criteria or specifications been established system design test and validation could only evolve piecemeal “in the field” as the interconnectivity system evolved. Property damage, injury, and loss of life at multiple point implementations were the interconnectivity system's test and validation laboratory.
Implementation methodology also evolved in the field as the routing of existing gas piping evolved into wiring that used directed purpose installation of “electrical conduit”. Methods of multiple point sources that mitigated fire damage, and enhanced safety, percolated into a standardized system of interconnectivity practices over decades.
As the pipe and wire interconnectivity methodology evolved, the divergent components from multi-point sources each acquired performance criteria and materials specification as a result of the need to further mitigate fire damage and enhanced safety. These performance criteria and material specifications evolved haphazardly over decades, and continue to be debated today.
Multiple point sources of technology are required to create a complete and viable conventional interconnectivity installation. Therefore, all of the components used in an implementation must typically be manufactured to comply with specific safety standards. (Often, a safety standard is created in order to create a good fit for a specific technology). In order to verify the suitability of the components relative to it's intended implementation, it must typically be evaluated against a safety standard and certified as compliant by a third party testing laboratory (e.g., Underwriters Laboratories, etc.). The components typically bear a certification mark indicating that compliance.
Each pipe and wire system requires multiple point sources of installable components that include: conduit and fittings, work boxes and enclosures, mechanical fasteners and structural supports, compatible wiring devices and electrical equipment, wire, connectors, and terminators. Component quality assurance is as inconsistent as there are multiple point sources of manufacture.
Components for the pipe and wire interconnectivity solution have conventionally been manufactured by divergent sources that are brought together and marketed through electrical supply houses. The supply houses, in this case, provide a necessary service, but also add a significant layer of cost.
Further, limited design tools for pipe and wire interconnectivity solutions are available in the marketplace. All such tools require a high-level skill set in order to implement.
The physical implementation of the certified components must be accomplished using a series of tools that are only available from multiple point sources. Those tools include: common hand tools, specialty hand tools (e.g., test equipment, fish tape, etc.), common power tools, specialty power tools (e.g., cable puller, pipe benders, etc.), common consumables, and specialty consumables (e.g., wire pulling soap, vinyl tape, etc.).
The certified components must be designed into, and installed on, an application specific system with the plethora of necessary tools on a case-by-case basis. From design through installation, a single implementation must be addressed by a series of multiple high-level skill sets that are created from multiple point educational sources. Those sources may include: universities (Masters, Bachelors of Science, etc.), technical colleges (Associates of Science), technical schools (High School Diplomas, equivalency certificates, etc.), military schools (with subsequent practical experience), apprenticeship training programs, state certifications (Professional Engineer), state, county or municipality certifications (Electrical Licensing), continuing education credits, seminars, and/or trade show technical sessions.
These high-level skill sets must utilize a series of technical resource materials that are, furthermore, only available from separate multiple point sources of varying quality. Those technical resource materials may include: limited scope manufacturers bulletins, limited scope “how to” guides, broad scope generic method handbooks, and limited and broad scope informative articles in trade publications. The certified components must be implemented by the high-level skill sets using tools and technical resource materials in accordance with the provisions of the applicable electrical codes.
As the conventional interconnectivity solution is the result of a disjointed and slow evolutionary progression, no high level or thorough system engineering disciplines have been applied. Therefore, organizations like the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) and the International Electro-technical Commission (IEC) step in to back fill the solution with some systems level “glue” to hold all of the pieces together. Such “glue” is a comprehensive application criteria (that is as detailed as is required) in the form of electrical code requirements. In the interest of the public safety, the electrical code is often adopted as general law and is enforced by government agencies. If the electrical code is not adopted as general law, then private enterprise, agencies, or groups, provide enforcement. The technical capabilities of the enforcement officials vary greatly from location to location and therefore constitute an additional multiple point engagement source for system implementation.
Enforcement officials may be inclusive of: municipal, county, or state agencies; federal departments or administrations; union offices, facility owners, independent investigators, and insurance companies. Presumably, more complicated, unwieldy, unsafe, and uneconomical approaches to bringing an interconnectivity solution to the end user could not be created by design.